New Quest and New Friends
by icypika
Summary: A percy jackson fanfiction with slight Zelda crossover. Nothing major just items. In this story Percy and Annabeth meet 2 new friends named Kai son of Apollo and Lacy daughter of Hermes. Lacy's sister has teamed up with Hades to rule the world. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes: Kai (son of Apollo) and Lacy (Daughter of Hermes) Kai, Powers: Wings at any time and Ocarina of time. Lacy powers: Bow

Villains: Cassandra (Daughter of Hermes) Powers, fire powers (gets from Hades), team up Hades

Plot: Cassandra is jealous of Lacy for getting powers and she doesn't have powers

Lacy's POV:

I was trying to get into Camp Half-blood but I was being blocked by the campers. They must have mistaken me for my evil twin sister. See, we were real close when we were kids but then I discovered my brilliant archery powers. Cassandra got real jealous of me. Before I continue let me introduce myself. I'm Lacy Dawson, daughter of Hermes.

I heard a voice saying, "Hey you two what's going?"

I looked towards the voice and saw a kid my age he had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was average height.

The kids guarding the entrance said, "Kai this person she's Cassandra she's the one who's been causing trouble."

Kai's POV:

I sighed and said, "Let me take a look," they moved out of the way. I didn't necessarily have the run of the place, but I do have some respect I live in a treehouse I built myself because the Apollo cabin is full.

I took a look at the girl, she had golden blonde hair and pale green, sparkling eyes. She was of average height. I shook my head said, "Let her in guys she has green eyes not red," they did a double take and let her in.

I turned to her and asked, "What's your name? Who's your godly parent?"

"My name is Lacy. I am a daughter of Hermes." She said.

I said, "Nice to meet you my name is Kai. I'm a son of Apollo. Let me show you around."

She answered, "Ok, sure."

I answered, "After the tour I'll show you where I stay. Then I'll take you to Chiron."

"Wouldn't you stay in the Apollo cabin? And Chiron, as the Chiron in Greek mythology?" She responded.

"That's the one and well the Apollo cabin is packed and noisy. I like to practice music in a quiet place." I answered.

"That's nice," she said, "Well if your gonna give me a tour lead on."

I led her through the battle field and sword flew past us. I saw my friends Percy and Annabeth.

Lacy asked, "Who are they?"

I answered, "They're friends of mine."

"They look like they're pretty experiences at sword fighting."She stated.

I said, "They are. Percy, Annabeth"

They came over and Annabeth said, "Kai are you causing trouble again."

I said, "Annabeth you know I'm hardly ever leave my tree house."

Lacy said, "Hi Annabeth, I'm Lacy Dawson daughter of Hermes."

I said, "Yeah and I was showing her around."

Annabeth said, "Well It's nice to meet you Lacy. Wait isn't your sister Cassandra Dawson, the girl who's been causing lots of trouble."

"Yes, Cassandra is my sister," Lacy replied, "Although I have no association to her actions."

Annabeth said, "Thats good to know, so what skills do you have?"

She answered, "I'm good with a bow."

Annabeth said, "Maybe we could train together one day."

Percy said, "So Kai have you found yourself a girlfriend?" I quickly got behind him and tripped him up.

I said, "Does that answer your question?" He nodded.

Percy asked, "Kai have you been training?"

I said, "Yup."

Lacy asked, "What do you mean? Isn't that what Camp Half-Blood for? Training?"

Percy answered, "Yeah but Kai isn't much of a fighter. Hence why he avoids quests."

"So what sort of quests do you go on?" Lacy asked.

"Well," Percy responded, "It really depends on what's happening on Olympus, but usually to recover lost items."

"That sounds so cool. Do you get to travel to exotic places like in Indiana Jones? So Kai what can you do?" Lacy said.

"I play the Ocarina and I know some sword skills, but not as good as Percy." I said.

"So when can learn to sword fight?"Lacy asked.

I answered, "Just about anytime while you're at camp. Anyways let me show you my treehouse."

"Ok," Lacy answered, "Sounds cool." I lead her past the battlefield to a forest. I stopped and told her look up. When she did she saw a well constructed treehouse, but no ladder.

She asked, "That is really amazing, but how do you get up if there is no ladder?"

I said, "Gimme a minute." All of the sudden wings appeared on my back and I flew up to the top and put down a ladder.

"What, wow, what. You just. Wings. What the flip just happened?" Lacy said.

I answered, "Its a power I have. I don't really know how I got it."

"Thats kinda weird." Lacy said.

I sighed and said, "I know. Anyways I'll show you around." I showed her around all I had was a simple bed and music practice area.

Lacy said, "You don't have much stuff up here. Is this all you own?"

I answered, "Yeah, but a tree can only hold so much."  
"Thats true, but like where do you keep all your personal items? Like clothes and such?"Lacy said.

I answered, "I don't really have much. You see I didn't always live at Camp Half-Blood."

Lacy said, "So how did you get here?"

I said, "Thats a story for another day. Now lets get you to Chiron's office.

"Ok, but why didn't we go there first?" Lacy said.

I answered, "So the other campers got use to seeing you around."

"Yeah sure," She said sarcastically, "You probably just forgot."

I sweatdropped anime style, "Hey think about if Chiron saw you earlier he might've kicked you out due to your sister's antics."

"Well possibly, but you never know when it comes to me." Lacy said mysteriously.

I said, "I know you're joking. I can sense it."

"Yeah ok, believe what you want to." She said.

10 Minutes later Chiron's POV:

I had heard that someone let Cassandra into the camp.

I said to no one, "Maybe someone got fooled into letting her in the camp." All of the sudden I heard knocking on the door, I said, "Come in."

I turned around and saw Kai with someone that looked like Cassandra. I quickly galloped in front of Ka and pushed him aside and said, "Kai stay away from her thats Cassandra."

He said, "Calm down Chiron its her twin sister take a look at her eyes they're not red and they're green."

I took another look at her and saw what Kai meant and said, "I'm sorry miss. Whats your name?"

"My name's Lacy, Sir." She said.

I answered, "Nice to meet you, sorry for the confusion, but your twin has been causing trouble we have to be careful."

"I know, she tried to drag me into her schigians but I refused." She replied.

I said, "Well you're welcome to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Dinner will begin shortly come with me and I'll introduce you to the other campers. Kai I must thank you for helping clear up my misunderstanding and its nice to see you're finally out that treehouse of yours."

"Kai, why would you never come out of your treehouse. This place is amazing." Lacy asked.

Kai was about to answer and Luke came in and said, "For his own safety. The squirt doesn't know how to fight."

Kai turned around and said, "Luke what are you doing you here?"

He said, "Because I heard I have myself a sister and a little brat was showing her around. I decided she needed a real tour guide from someone who doesn't hide away in treehouse."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy:Sup guys icypika here with a special guest. Introduce yourself. Thats what I would say if my new co-author wasn't tied up.


	2. Chapter 2

New Quest New Friends chapter 2

Kai's POV:

I said, "Luke something tells me that she'd be safer with me you lightning theif."

He put his hands up as if he's innocent and said, "That was in the past squirt."

I said, "Past grudges run deep. Want proof look at the olympians."

Lacy asked, " Wait, you're the lightning theif. Cool!"

I facepalmed, "How is being a thief cool? If you want that thief to show you around go ahead. If you need me I'll be in my treehouse practicing my ocarina."

She said, "No, I didn't mean that. I just think it's pretty epic to pull off a stunt like that. But I'd rather you show me around Kai."

I said, "Alright just be careful around your brother."

She replied, "I will. Maybe…" I sighed and shook my head and lead her around the rest of the camp. Dinner wasn't coming anytime soon.

She asked me, " So, what should we do now cause it's still like the middle of the afternoon?"

I said, "I think training starts soon."

She asked, "What kind of training?"

I answered, "Capture the flag."

She said, "How is that training?"

I said, "Its just something you have to see with your own eyes."

She said, "Ok. Do i need anything?"

I said, "A helmet and a weapon."

She asked, "Can I have a bow and a quiver of arrows please."

I said, "We'll see what Chiron can do." We headed toward the field. When we arrived Chiron galloped up and said, "Demigods before we begin we have a new ally in fighting the evils of the world. Her name is Lacy and she is the daughter of Hermes."

She asked, "Kai, why is everyone staring at me?"

I said knowing what they were thinking, "She is Cassandra twin sister her eyes are green not red, so calm down."

She said, "Hi everyone. I'm Lacy."

Chiron said, "Lacy are you ready for capture the flag? Do you need anything?"

She said, "Well, I could use a bow and arrows. And how do i play?"

He replied, "Its simple capture the flag."

I said, "Plus a fight to near death."

She said,"Ok, is it like everyone against everyone or are there teams?"

I said, "There's two teams, red and blue, and your team captain comes up with a strategy to get the other team's flag. And since you a daughter of Hermes you would be blue team."

She said, Cool! So what team are you?"

I said sheepishly, "I don't really know. I rarely participate I work on my flying."

She said shocked, "Oh. But don't you want to play? It sounds like so much fun!"

I was about to say something but Luke interrupted and said, "No because he's too scared."

I said miffed, "Shut it Lightning Theif just because I'm not a fighter doesn't give you the right to interrupt me."

Luke said, "Well, if you're not going to fight than that just gives me some time to get to know my new little sis."

I said, "I'll fight just to shut you up."

He said, "Well looks like the shrimp has guts."

I said, "Let's get this over with."

Lacy said," So do you even know what team you're supposed to be on?"

I said, "Yeah blue team."

She said, "Awesome! Lets go find the red team's flag!"

Chiron said, "Now that that's settled. Let us BEGIN!"

10 minutes later:

Lacy's POV:

Kai was in the air looking for the flag. I was guarding the flag all of the sudden I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Luke he said, "Listen sis stay away from the squirt. He's no good."

I said, "I don't have to listen to you. Plus didn't Percy say your job was to cause a diversion so that he can get the flag. So go cause a diversion."

He scowled and said, "Great I get sassiness even from my own sister."

I replied, "I'm only your half sister."

He said, "I'm still your brother nonetheless and about Percy I don't need to take orders from him."

I said," But he's the blue team captain. So technically you do have to take orders from him." He was about to reply, but Kai came out of no where and said, "Stop harassing your sister and get to work."

He said, "Ok I've had enough of you squirt and we are ending this right now." He pulled his sword out of no where and started to swing it a Kai. Kai was easily dodging his attacks.

I said, "STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" I loaded my bow with an arrow and aimed it at Kai and Luke.

Kai said, "I'm just trying to help Lacy."

I replied, "See Luke, he's only trying to help you don't have to try to kill him."

He said, "Yeah have to." Before anyone could comment we heard an explosion.

I asked worriedly, "Is it normal to hear explosions during this game?"

Luke said, "Nope but I'm willing to bet it has something to do with squirt playing. Kai ignored the comment and said he would check out what's going on and took off.

I turned towards Luke and asked, "Why are so mean to Kai. What did he ever do to you?"

He said, "Coming to camp there is already enough Apollo kids here."

I said, "So, why is that a problem?"

He said, "I'll explain another time." Meanwhile Kai landed and said, "You guys are going to wanna take a look. Lacy I suggest you definitely see this."

I asked, "That doesn't sound good. What's wrong?"

He said, "Cassandra is attacking."

I replied, "Oh no! I've fist hand seen her powers and it's not pretty what happens. We need to get there now. How far away is she?"

He said, "Not far."

Luke said," Lead the way squirt."

Kai said, "Shut up theif."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys here with a co-author. Introduce yourself

Hi guy. I'm GreekMythoGeek. Well that's what I call myself anyways.

Icy: Yeah her character is Lacy and see you guys next time. By the way we need someone to help us write the battle scenes so if your interested PM me.


End file.
